Natsu and Lucy's Relationship
by Aia Dragfilia
Summary: Everyone in the guild wonders what is the real score between Natsu and Lucy but they seems to have the slightest idea of their real relationship. Are they for real or just mere best friends? Or maybe they are still on their way to where their guildmates wanted them to be? Who knows... This is the story of Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Let's see to where they will end up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a small one shot story that came to my mind when I was dozing off the couch praying for the rain to come. And there, my imagination left the universe again and went somewhere where Lucy, Natsu and Happy might be.**

**If Fairy Tail is mine, Natsu and Lucy might be seen kissing on the latest chapter, as well as Juvia and Gray! XD**

**So there, Fairy Tail is not mine, it's Hiro's property.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**-xxx-**

It is definitely obvious that Natsu Dragneel finds Lucy Heartfilia's company enjoyable. That is why, most of the guild members can't help but think if there is something going on between the two. It is not like they don't really want to meddle on them, but even though how much they are itching to know the real score between them, there are still some things that they know they must stay out of the line. They may be known as a rambunctious and infamous guild, but that doesn't mean that they don't know how to respect someone's privacy.

The only person they know who will do that despite of all their reminders is Natsu. This boy is a pain in the ass. He just doesn't know when to stop. It is really impressive that Lucy can handle him somehow.

"_Haaaappyyyy_, I'm super _boooored_!" Natsu whined raising his hand in the air then throwing it back on the table harshly followed by his head banging loudly.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied before settling on his partner's bunch of pink/salmon hair.

"I didn't know that you can also get bored, Natsu." Cana commented on her two guildmates' action. It is very surprising for them to be bored, because knowing Natsu, he will surely find a way out to kill his time either by fighting Gray, eating fire or perhaps, by pestering Lucy.

"Well, I'm bored now." Natsu answered lazily, more like he's just forcing himself to answer her at all.

"Aye Cana! We're too lazy to go out on a job, I can't cheer Natsu because he refused to fight with Gray and—"Happy was reciting his list when Cana spit her booze out way too close to Natsu only if he didn't dodge.

"Cana! I'm not in the mood if you want a fight!" Natsu shouted which was gone unnoticed by her.

"What? You're refusing a fight? Not with me but with Gray?" she asked in astonishment.

She suddenly became worried as she touched his forehead to test if he's not sick.

"Are you sick? Should I call Porlyusica?" Natsu just eyed her not fully convinced by her fake worry. Maybe she's the one who need to go to Porlyusica.

"No. Fighting with Gray is awesome but it happens a lot. I want something new today." He answered in slight annoyance.

"We just wanted to hang out with Lucy, and maybe go fishing but she refused us, too." He added in a gloomy state as he laid his head to the table.

They are so busy with their talk that they didn't notice Lucy approached them. Walking slowly, she heard by pure accident or not, the topic they are talking about. She tucked a hair beside one ear before clearing her throat to let them acknowledge her presence.

"Yeah? Who would go out fishing in this pouring rain?" Lucy uttered leaning down on Natsu, her hands on her hips. Natsu immediately rose as he place both hands on her shoulders to keep her in place, their faces just a span away.

"We are going to be the first! Don't you like it Lucy?" Cana noticed the beam on Natsu's eyes and the sudden change of mood of her childhood nakama.

Cana let out a smile on herself. There are times that she really doesn't know what to think anymore between Natsu and Lucy, not like she's really paying that much of attention. She just happened to notice them everyday and would wonder about them seconds later. Things like 'Are they for real? Or are they really just best friends?' It is really hard to guess because their relationship is somewhat on the line of friendship and romance. They care for each other. When someone is down, the other one will surely cheer the other up. They are acting and doing what most of normal friends would do but there are some instances where Natsu will definitely do something absolutely incredible for Lucy just to make her smile. One of those marvelous ideas is uprooting an entire Sakura tree, hire a boat, tie it there, sail it down the river, and make sure Lucy will see it.

They are simply inseparable. There never comes a day that Natsu will be all alone without Lucy in sight and same goes for the blonde. They always go together, eat together, laugh together—she won't be surprised if one day, she will just hear that they already slept together!

"That's very stupid but fine!" Lucy agreed with a frown. But still, her smile didn't go unnoticed by Cana.

Lucy can pretend all she wants that she doesn't care or she can act like she is totally irritated or annoyed but deep in herself, she is happy. Cana can't speak for Lucy's feeling because she doesn't know everything but she knows, her trust towards Natsu is immeasurable.

It has never been a year since they became partners but do act like they have totally known each other for years. If only Acnologia didn't steal their time, who knows, maybe those two aren't just friends anymore. Then again, who knows what is bound to happen? You can foretell but everything still depends on how you will act. Everything still lies in your hands.

"Yay! Don't worry Lucy! Fishes are not scary even it is rainy season. In fact, they must be the one who will get scared because of you. Hihihi."

"HAPPY? Do you really want me to come?" Lucy exclaimed. While trying to catch the exceed, she lost her balance and almost tumble down. Thanks to Natsu's fast reflexes, he was able to catch Lucy before she falls. Happy flew near them.

"Hihihi. Of course I want you to come. It will surely be fun, right Natsu?" Happy said before bidding goodbyes to everyone in the guild. Cana also received thanks from Natsu for speaking to them joking that if she hadn't, they must have been gone crazy by now. Typical Cana, she just charged them a barrel of booze for her self-proclaimed precious time which was laughed out by Lucy.

"Aye Happy! It's more fun now that Lucy is here!" Natsu plastered his innocent grin as he draped an arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

Lucy opened her pink frilly umbrella, fully aware of the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Yeah. I know. Besides, it's always fun when we are together." Lucy smiled at them.

Natsu took the umbrella from her making him remove his arm on her shoulder. Lucy took the chance to grab Happy and hug him to her chest making the both of them warm. Happy snuggled closer to her, enjoying her warmth.

Cana took her drink with one gulp due to irritation.

"Those fools! They're giving me a headache! Geez." She uttered in annoyance while scratching her head.

Those two! How can they act all so friendly and lovey dovey at the same time? Or maybe she's just too drunk that she's starting to imagine things?

**-xxx-**

The next morning, a sneezing Lucy, a smiling happy and a grinning Natsu entered the guild.

"How's the fishing in the rain, Flame-head?" Gray, who is beside Cana, asked, surely asking for a fight.

They noticed the dagger looks Lucy is showering Natsu and the apologetic look when he is glancing at her.

"I-It's f-fun… Right L-Luce—?" He asked while slowly walking backwards. He is scratching the back of his head while giving her an awkward smile.

"What's so fun about having an unexpected bath on the lake while it's damn raining on whole Fiore!" Lucy shouted at the now cowering Natsu behind a chair.

"S-sorry! Sorry Lucy-sama! Please forgive me Lucy-hime!" Natsu bowed banging his head on the floor.

"Oi Happy! Come apologize too!"

"Aye Sir! Please forgive us Lucy-hime! Please forgive us!" Happy said, imitating Natsu in the process.

Acting all so friendly again, then later on, acting all mushy mushy and stuff! Cana somehow managed to memorize their relationship cycle.

"ACHOOOOO—" Lucy sneezed.

Natsu stood and walked over her who is badly blowing her nose off.

"Geez. I told you to just stay on your bed." Natsu worriedly scolded her while rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Don't wanna. It's sad there cause I' alone." She whispered softly making it impossible for Cana to comprehend what she said.

"You think we're gonna leave you there by yourself? Come on. No whining." He said while dragging Lucy out of the guild despite of her protests.

"I said—kyaaah! Bring me down!" He tossed her in the air and caught her on his back, giving her an instant piggy back ride.

"If you got cold, I'll make you warm then." He gave her a grin before calling Happy telling him that they are ready to go, that's why he failed to see the tint of pink dusting on his passenger's cheeks.

Cana smirked. See? She told you.

**-xxx-**

**A/N: It's pretty short but I liked it so I hope you will like it, too. Kami-sama arigatou! Juvia has come finally! (insert victory pose). Trololols. Haha.**

**So I'm planning to add another chapter here, but I'm still contemplating whether to add or not. What do you think? Should I write another one?**

**I am also planning to start a chapter story of Nalu but I'm afraid it will not come out good because it's pretty dramatic. Gah! I'm so depressed and I don't know why I'm feeling like this… The feeling just came to me uninvited. Sheesh.**

**How are you there guys? Reviews? Please excuse my wrong spellings and any grammatical errors. I'm too lazy to reread it right now.**

**Have a good day minna! Jaa.**

**-A.L.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail is not mine!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**-xxx-**

"The job was fun, right Luce?" Natsu purred into Lucy's ear making the blonde blush slightly at the close contact. Not just long after Natsu purred, he was sent flying outside her window.

"Idiot! May I have remind you that you just burned the client's territory!" Lucy shouted at the now twinkling Natsu on the bright blue sky.

She freed a sigh and turned to Happy who is busy stealing a fish from her fridge.

"Happy! Stop consuming my foods!" Happy shook in fear. He immediately spread his wings and fly away through her window to find his poor bestfriend who was molested by their insane comrade.

"So mean!" He cried as he fly to his maximum speed.

Later on, he found Natsu on the park rubbing his injured butt. Happy flew beside him.

"Happy, Lucy has gotten stronger. Don't you think?" He complained while dusting the dirt off his clothes.

"Must be the power of feelings." Happy suggested while chuckling slightly as Natsu snickered at him.

"Whatever. Let's go find another job for Lucy's rent."

Happy just followed him without any complaints. If they don't help Lucy pay her rent, it just means 'NO TRAINING GROUND, NO BED, NO FOOD, AND NO FISH!'

**-xxx-**

The day is just usual for a mage who doesn't take jobs- Nab Lasaro. He is currently standing in front of the request board. Ever since he joined Fairy Tail, he is the one who had always witness the kind of job his nakama are into. For example, Raijinshuu will go on public service while the team Shadow Gear, well, they take different kind of jobs according to Levy's likings. The two men are just agreeing to the blunette and will begin reciting their promises of protection as soon as the girl turns her back.

The Native American shook his head in sympathy for their unrequited love. No matter how much Levy denies it, everyone can tell that the moment Gajeel saved her from Laxus, she had already fallen for him.

His thoughts are rambled when a Fire Dragon Slayer come on his side, probably picking a job.

Yes—he forgot Natsu, this boy who grew up to be a very brave and admiring man. Who would have thought that this teen who doesn't know how to read or write properly once will be one Fairy Tail's loyal knights in his glorious flaming suit?

"Good morning Nab! Haven't seen that job yet?"He greeted politely while scanning the request board thoroughly.

"Morning." He faced the request board and scanned the board just like what Natsu did.

"I haven't found the job yet. Maybe, that special job for me won't come." He laughed awkwardly, to which Natsu frowned and eyed him worriedly.

"Don't worry. It will surely come." He showed his toothy grinned and returned to finding a job.

"What job will Lucy like?" Nab heard him mumble.

Nab didn't fail to notice the jobs Natsu takes this past months. Before he met Lucy, he doesn't care what kind of job he will pick. He will just snatch one without even looking at it and off he goes with his Exceed. Normally, he would prefer jobs with monsters on it. It's the kind of adventures he had always wanted.

"Model for a painting? Nah! Lucy doesn't like to be still-stiff for hours." He ignored the job and went looking again.

At first, he never really thought that he will make Lucy his partner. Lisanna is a better contender of being his partner before they even met on Hargeon Town. Natsu and Lisanna are really close when they were still kids. You could always see them together. He remembered when Lisanna used to cook for him out of pity because Natsu always eat on the guild and there is no one to cook for him. Natsu has gotten used to her presence back then that they thought, they will end up together when they got matured. They look good together, no doubt. Lisanna's calm attitude is a good match for Natsu's nasty manner.

But Lisanna went gone. All of them got lonely, especially her siblings and Natsu. It must have really hurt him. For two years, Natsu has made a safe distance to any girls he would encounter. The fear of making friends and then leaving must be still in his heart. He always goes on missions alone with Happy. He put all of his focus and attention on finding his lost father, Igneel. It is a good way of moving on but still not good in a way. He should not let himself be drowned by the past.

But then, Natsu is Natsu. No one knows what he is thinking about. They thought he will never go back to his old self. He is still cheerful, loud and hard headed, but something is missing. The sincerity of his actions is not there.

Then Lucy came along. She changed Natsu in a good way. Natsu has gotten back to normal. His smile, his laugh, his attitude are genuine. Nab can say that Lucy has freed Natsu's heart from the pain of the past. They formed a team together and Happy doesn't seem to have a problem about it. He can see the happiness in Natsu and Happy's eyes when they are with Lucy. Natsu has matured a bit when he gets to know Lucy more. The sense of protection overwhelmed him when he is around her.

Lucy and Lisanna differ in many ways. Lucy is a loud mouth while Lisanna is soft voiced. Lisanna is cheerful while Lucy is extremely cheerful. But it is not the characteristics that warms other person's heart, right? It is their feelings and emotions. Lucy, despite of being a barbaric lady inside and out, she is still Lucy who is true about what she feels and maybe, that is what drew Natsu closer to her.

Lucy is not a replacement. She will never be one to Natsu. She is unique in her oen way and that is why Fairy Tail loves her just as much they all love Lisanna.

"Yes! I got it! Happy! Come on, let's go to Lucy!" He shouted while running towards the Exceed who is busy wooing Carla.

Happy sent her parting messages before following Natsu.

"Wait for me Natsu!" He cried as he fly in his maximum speed.

Nab smiled to himself.

In the end, you will just find yourself doing what your heart desires.

His eyes caught something in the corner of the guild bar. Nab saw the sad glint on someone's eyes.

He frowned at the sad reality that dawned on him. When you open your heart in loving someone, you must also prepare your heart for the pain that will come.

**-xxx-**

**Done! Thank you to all those readers who deeply appreciated my story! Thank you very much. Sorry if it came out late. I have to go back to my hometown to participate in the annual celebration of May Flower Festival. And so now, my legs hurt from the kilometer walk because I'm representing the Divine Shepherd.**

**How are you minna? School has just started to other countries as well as here… Have a good start.**

**Reviews? I'm sorry if I can't make a good side for Lisanna and Natsu. I can't make it that I have to hold myself back to refrain all the emotions that I was about to write because I don't want this to turn out like I am supporting Nali. I am a Nalu shipper, no offense to Nali shippers, okay?**

**Pls excuse my misspelled words and wrong grammars. **

**-A.L.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail is not mine. –sobs-**

**Kamoki Hygerioshi- Okay, I got a hard time typing your name. Haha. Kidding. Thank you for believing in the goodness of this story. I owe you one. You're one of the reasons why I continued this. Thank you! I love you! ****J****J**

**Ace101Mega and Naeda Beasly- Belated Thanks!**

**Let's start.**

**XOXOXOXO**

_'On this day, I am ready. I just wanted to bring our old relationship back. If possible, I want our past back to the way it was. Even if I have to relive every single thing we've done, I will. Because I'm desperate. I miss him so much.'- Lisanna Strauss_

_'Nothing is permanent. Even if things changed to the most unexpected and unwanted way, all you can do is brace it. Besides, every change brings good outcomes. You just have to believe in it.' – Levy Mcgarden_

**XOXOXOXO**

"Natsu got a date! Natsu got a date!" Lucy cheered while nudging Natsu with her hips.

"I told you it's not a date!" Natsu yelled at her for the nth time that day while shaking her pitiful curvaceous body in a hasty violent manner.

"But it looks like a date to me. A boy and a girl—"

"Geez Lucy! It's not! We've done this countless times before because she said she just wanted to treat me out to lunch! That's all." He stopped shaking her and sighed.

Lucy looked at him in the eye and gave him a hearty smile while Levy saw something else. Levy saw it, the way Natsu looked at her. Those eyes which barely shows emotions, except from excitement when he's fighting, is looking at Lucy with such passion and care and kindness and longing and—almost every romantic things she had read from a book was there, visible in Natsu's eyes. Her eyes drifted from Lucy and she saw something in her smile. It holds love, radiance, tenderness and understanding. She can't forget what she read on her favorite novel. Their looks are just so peaceful, so calm. Levy's feature softens by seeing her bestfriend like this. They both look like they are in-love with each other. Oh Mavis! She can't hold her squeal back.

Suddenly, Natsu's smile disappeared and turned into a grin. He placed a hand above Lucy's shoulder as he opens his mouth to say something.

Oh Mavis! Is this it? Is this really is it?! Is he going to confess now? Will they start dating and kissing now? Are they going to finally do **_'it'_**? She'll surely look good on a white wedding dress! Oh! The babies! How many babies are they going to have? Thirty babies?! Oh my! They will surely look cute and pretty like Natsu and Lucy.

Her imagination kept going until Natsu finally said his piece of mind.

"Don't worry Lucy! I will make sure I bring you all the fatty foods. It is your favorite, right?"

"Idiot! How many times should I tell you I don't like fatty foods!" She yelled with both hands on her hips. She plastered her innocent pout as her face was still red in embarrassment. Natsu grinned wider as he ruffled Lucy's blonde locks.

"Gotcha." Lucy slapped his hand away as she turns around grabbing Levy by the hand.

"We gotta go to the library now. Enjoy your date!" She teased making Natsu yell at her again, face flushed.

Levy gave herself an imaginary face-palm.

_'So much for fan-girling. '_She thought.

All she ever wanted for them is to be real. They just look damn good together and they go along well together. She never thinks of Natsu as a dense one. Just because he was raised by a dragon doesn't mean that he's oblivious about love. Gajeel is an example for that. He was raised by a dragon too but he pretty well understands love. Natsu just doesn't get the concept of love too well but he's the kind of guy who is more on action than words. Though she still doesn't know their true feelings. They never talk about it. It's like they are just fine with how things work between them and it's really confusing. Their bond is confusing.

Whenever the other one is not close by, they will immediately find the other one. They easily got worried when they don't see their partner doing usual things. Like when Natsu refused to eat fire chicken, Lucy literally did everything just to make him eat one, worry visible on her face. There are so many times that Natsu always stood for her when she is in pinch just like when Lucy was being targeted by the reformed Oracion Seis. There are countless times when Natsu would cheer her up. The sweetest thing she had witnessed was when they were on Tenrou Island and Lucy was really giving up. Natsu stood by her side saying that they would never let their lives end there. Natsu never let Lucy fall off the ground.

It's no doubt by now that Natsu gets stronger not just when his friends are in difficulties but when Lucy is beside him. He is sadder when she is sad; he is happier when she is happy. It is like Lucy meant a lot to him. They both stood as each other's strength when they seem to get weaker. They might seem to love trash-talking with each other but it's certain that only them can speak each other voices out. Lucy is so lucky for she can see the side of Natsu which he barely shows to others. They always help each other out. Like for Lucy's rent and when Natsu has known E.N.D., she helped him gain more information through research.

"Levy!" She snapped out of her thoughts when Lucy hit her with a book. Levy rubbed the damaged part as she look at her with a question on her eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes at her.

"You're not listening at all."

"Oh sorry. What was it again?" She mentally scolded herself for thinking too much of her favorite pair.

"I said look at this line." She started reading the phrase and Levy makes sure that she is listening this time. She leaned over to hear her more, afraid that the librarian might scold them for being noisy.

"He is always grinning like a fool but when he smiles, his smile can make your stomach swirl. He always seems to be carefree but deep inside him, he is an admirable man. He's a man you'd ever dream of when you see his other side." She looked at her bestfriend, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"What do you think of it? I mean… Who came to your mind when I read that to you?" Levy just shrugged making her pout childishly.

"Come on! Doesn't this man looks like Natsu?" Levy's brow immediately raised, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I see. So you picture that man as Natsu and the girl as you?" Lucy blushed a bit. She shook her head in disapproval, her hands waving frantically in front of her.

"No. That's not it. That's not what I mean! I mean when I read this part, I just saw Natsu and—NEVERMIND." The book almost fell when Lucy decided to continue reading so Levy started reading as well.

Levy remembered her friend's ranting whenever they would go back from eating together. Natsu loves mess—or maybe it's the mess who loves Natsu. It's just whenever there is food, Natsu acts like it's the only existing thing in the world that eggs would fly, chicken bones will scatter around, juice will spill and so on.

"I just hope Natsu would not mess." Levy flinched at her own imagination.

"Don't worry. Lisanna's there. Besides, the elders say that aside from Erza, Natsu can't turn down Lisanna. So if Lisanna told him to behave, he will surely do." Lucy said but Levy can't tell if she's sad by the thought or just being plain realistic because she's covering her face with the book.

Levy wonders if she is jealous. Two years had already passed since Lisanna 'died' and a lot of things changed. And speaking of change, when Natsu declared that he will change the future for Lucy, he also changed along with it. She guessed a big change isn't that bad if it will definitely bring two people closer to each other.

**XOXOXOXO**

Time has gone so fast. Who would have thought that it'd take Levy a day to read a three hundred paged novel while Lucy already managed to finish three- two hundred paged books.

Now, it's time to go back to the guild. They were chattering about the books they have read when someone bumped onto Lucy.

"Lushyyyy!" Happy flew to her and hugged her straight to her chest. Levy flushed at seeing her best friend's big—chest, all the way looking at her own.

"Oh, hi Happy! Where have you been? Why are you alone in this crowded place? Did you get lost?" Lucy held Happy up into the air so the Exceed can hide his wings. Happy shook his head as he gives her a brilliant smile.

"No. I'm with Natsu and Lisanna. I saw you by the window of the restaurant so I excused myself to greet you, Lucy." He explained as he pointed out the said restaurant, seeing her two guildmates walking out of the place.

"That's so sweet of you." Levy commented.

"So how's the day?" Lucy asked while the two mages are still halfway to them.

"Good. We just went to places we have been before, though it's not what it looks like now. Other places have changed. We also ate a lot! Look at my belly; it's stuffed with a lot of fish!" He told the story happily making the best of friends giggle at his cuteness.

"But the day would have been better if you're with us." This statement made Lucy freeze in surprise. Her heart felt so warm, a very good kind of warmth surged her entire self as she felt small tears welling up her eyes. She brought Happy closer to her and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Oh God Happy! You don't know how much your words made me glad!" Happy just gave her an awkward laugh in return, not being used to bluntly saying things like that to her in daily basis.

Finally, for what seemed eternity, Natsu and Lisanna already reached them.

"Yo Levy! Yo Lucy!" Natsu greeted them as Lisanna did so too to acknowledge their presence.

"What are you doing here? It's good to see you both here." She said making the bookworms feel good.

"We have gone off to the library to help Lu-chan find a certain book but guess what. We ended up reading different kind of novels!" Levy replied earning a laugh from Lisanna.

"Oh right! Here Lucy." Natsu handed Lucy a bag. She peeked inside but whatever is inside, it made Lucy smile and blush.

"These are my favorite dumplings! Thank you Natsu!" She gave her _'that'_ smile again while Natsu just grinned widely at her while scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing."

Levy felt happy for Natsu and Lucy but somehow, she felt bad for Lisanna. It's like what she had always read on books. A scene where a boy and a girl were together but the boy's mind is busy thinking of another girl. She sighed before placing a hand on Lisanna's shoulder.

"Lisanna, do you mind if we walk back together? I have so many things to ask you about my parallel counterpart."

"Sure." She said with a smile even though Levy knows that by now, she's not that alright.

Sure.

Sure, things change. Changes might be in favor for other persons but it will also be not alright for others.

Geez Natsu! You shouldn't have given Lucy those God forsaken dumplings in front of Lisanna.

But maybe, that's just the way it is.

_When someone smiles, someone frowns_, in silence.

"Happy! Let's have a sleep over at Lucy's!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Then let's eat those dumplings! It will surely be delicious!"

Levy turned back and she saw her two friends bickering again. But despite of those bickering, you can see happiness right through their eyes.

Levy got confused again. Is it love? Or just plain friendship?

**XOXOXOXO**

**Done!**

**I have something to share. Why is it that when I type –Natsu and Lisanna- red lines appear under Lisanna's name. But when I type –Natsu and Lucy- nothing happens. I guess, even Microsoft supports their relationship. HAHAHA**

**Reviews minna. I am working hard for this. LOL. **

**Have a good day! Jaa.**

**-A.L.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail is not mine. Hiro Mashima the Awesome Mangaka owns the guild. C:**

**Enjoy this!**

* * *

Lisanna and Natsu were both standing on top of a hill, on the place where they both shared their childhood days away from the guild. They are having a clear view of the setting sun. Seeing the sun hide behind the mountains as it gives out wonderful colors always makes Lisanna happy for a particular reason. On the other hand, Lucy finds the rising of the sun appealing. They both have different ways of appreciating things but Natsu thinks that's how things just really work. Not everyone will be the same, and that makes a person special on their own way.

Natsu noticed that ever since they got to the place, Lisanna has been showing signs of being uncomfortable. Not knowing what to do, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He ran over the house Lisanna built years ago and laid a soft punch on it.

"Look LIsanna! You really got the talent in building houses when we were still kids! This house is still standing." It is true that he admires her talent but that time, all he can think of doing is pulling out his best 'cheerful attitude' he can summon.

For some reasons, he feels weird. He is not in a battle or any fights but his heart is beating in an irrational beat. Cold sweats are also forming on his forehead, slowly gliding down his cheeks. As all of foreign physical reactions were taking its tow on his body, meanwhile, his mind is busy cursing Lucy for rubbing off some weirdness at him, and Gray for giving him unpleasant chills.

Lisanna chuckled at Natsu's behavior. She knows by now that he already noticed her nervousness and just like who he is, he'll do anything to make someone feel at ease.

"You're right. I must really got the strength that time." She frowned at her lame pun.

Isn't it ironic that she loses her courage to confess now that she is at the right age, while she has the guts to ask him to be his wife when she is still young?

Yeah life! In a world full of magic, what thing can't possibly be done?

"She sighed, hoping it will get all her doubts and fears away.

"Lisanna, are you okay?" She heard him ask.

"Of course." She smiled back at him to show him she really is.

After confessing how she truly feels about him, she knows that there are chances – nope – everything will SURELY change. But to how things will change, she has the slightest clue. It could either be good or bad. And in order to make a change, an action must be done.

Unsure of what might happen, she already decided it. She will confess and accept every outcome her decision will make. Though, she is still scared for some reason. Is she really ready to put their good friendship at risk?

She shut her eyes tight. _NO! No matter what will happen, I need to get this feeling out of my chest!_

"Natsu. . ." She called out his name with longing on her voice while her eyes are busy admiring the orange sky. It has always been a wonder to her how the sky can freely change its color.

"Hmm?" She heard him hum in response. Right at the corner of her left eye, she can see him looking at nowhere in particular.

She took out a deep breath before twisting to face his side. Natsu noticed the sudden change in position and decided to face her too.

"What is it Lisanna? You've been acting different lately."

Lisanna didn't stop her smile from showing. She felt happy at the thought that somehow, even though Natsu always hangs out with Lucy, he still has the time to even notice her sudden changes.

She took it as a motivation on her confession to make and she became more determined. She looked at him with determination burning on her emerald eyes which brought cold sweats to Natsu.

But as she was about to say those words, her stiff look melted into soft ones as she says those three important words one by one.

"I like you." She simply stated with her emerald jewels staring directly at his onyx eyes.

Silly. She feels like laughing at that time. Yesterday, she kept on practicing what to say in front of the mirror, but it turns out she really doesn't need to practice on that. She just have to spill her heart's content.

She keeps silent hoping that he would respond but it looks like Natsu isn't going to speak sooner or later. Was it really that mind-blowing?

"I've waited for so long to be able to tell you this. I- I'm really happy that my feeling finally reached you. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest." She paused for a moment, still hoping to get a response from him.

Yet still, there was none. Her eyes are starting to get blurry and she just felt tears pooling out her eyes.

"Natsu, am I wrong? D-Did I fall in love to the wrong person?" She can't stop her tears from flowing. His silence tears her inside. It feels like her heart is being stabbed by a knife, being shattered into small pieces, being burned by a cruel fire. It hurts, yet it is still so warm.

She is showing him how fragile, how hurt she was and yet, all Natsu did is just stand there, not even bothering to wipe away her tears. And then at last, he moved. He placed both arms at her shoulders making her look up.

"I don't think it should come from me but – I think there is no right and wrong in love. You can fall in love freely but – "He isn't really good in dealing this kind of stuff. But then, he can't afford to just let someone, especially Lisanna to break out in front of him after honestly confessing her feelings.

Somehow, he feels like he should say something smart that won't hurt her feelings, but then, it just seems so impossible.

" – but Lisanna, you can't force other person to love you back, right?" He continued while thinking if what he said is right.

"I see." It was all she said before running away from the scene, leaving Natsu feel guilty and baffled.

* * *

She went home and cried all night.

_" – You can't force other person to love you back, right?"_

These words kept running on her mind as her tears decided to keep her company for a long, tearing, night.

He is damn right! She saw it coming and prepared herself on hand, but still, those short little words were like heavy rocks that destroyed her shield from pain.

Is there any possible magic that can stop pain from piercing other people's heart?

She feels bad for leaving Natsu there. He has no fault in this. They were just being honest with their feelings and it came out that he doesn't feel the same way.

She tousles her hair in frustration. Here she was, lying naked and vulnerable on the ground, yet her mind still thinks of Natsu and what he might be feeling now. This is insane! This isn't just right!

But she loves him. She really does. And no matter how much it hurts, she is left with no other choice but to move on with her second resolve. – To accept everything.

This is what she had planned in the first place, right?

She unconsciously drifted off to sleep due to heartbreak and tiredness. Before she can even fall helplessly to sleep, she was able to pray for a wonderful tomorrow to come, even though it is just another wishful thinking.

* * *

Natsu walked towards the guild with deep bags under his eyes. He's a mess and he's just so thankful that Happy and Lucy were out on a job since last night. He is thankful for they can't see him in this state. They will surely be worried and that's the last thing he wants to happen.

He opened the door to Fairy Tail and what greeted him took him by surprise.

"If you're a man, you shouldn't make a woman cry! Especially my sister!" Elfman showered him powerful punches and all he could do is accept it and say sorry. Maybe, he deserves this one.

The guild can't stop him for they understand where Elfman get this feeling. He is just being a brother to Lisanna. Though they hate to see one of their nakamas to get hurt, all they can do is plead Elfman to stop. Just plead but don't move.

"I'm sorry?! She loved you and this is what she gets? Be a man, Natsu!" Natsu blocked a punch he was about to receive with his fist. He stands up, ready to defend himself the other way.

From the other corner of the guild, a formidable team sat in all their glory while their eyes show sympathy and fascination at both their guildmates.

"This is going to be interesting." Laxus murmured.

Back to the scene, Natsu eyed Elfman.

"You don't understand it, do you? Ever's lucky cause you love her back. But what if you don't? Will you force yourself to love her back?" This question made Ever hide behind Laxus as the three men only shared knowing smirks.

"You're the topic here, Natsu!" Elfman yelled.

"Try standing in my shoe, maybe you'll understand. Isn't it wonderful if a man and a woman will be together because they both love each other? Do you think I want to make her cry?!" He yelled the last part making everyone go silent.

Mirajane hugged her sister tightly. Even though she doesn't know what exactly happened between them after they got out together yesterday, Mira knows her sister was hurt; right even before she decided to let her feelings be acknowledged.

"I understand and I know how important she is to you. And believe me, she is also important to me. Everyone here in Fairy Tail is important to me. But is it right that you only side one person's feelings? How about me? I have feelings too." This brought Elfman to his senses and he felt guilty for only hearing her sister's thoughts. But he still feels enraged for what Natsu did to Lisanna. As a brother, there is nothing more unacceptable than seeing your siblings cry and you can't do anything to ease the pain they bear.

"I-I'm sorry. But you should be gentler, you know." He said, his hand has gone back to normal.

"I personally believe that a man isn't all about wiping someone's tears but also making someone cry."

Lisanna freed herself from the hug and stared at the man who made her heart knew how it is to fall in love and taught her how to be hurt; the man who made her stronger and learn to accept every bad things, the man who made her grew up.

"Natsu. . ." She murmured. Natsu looked at her directly in the eyes. His eyes were full of sadness, of guilt, of longing to be understood.

"If you cry a bundle of tears, it's good. Because you can't wipe a tear without crying first, right? You can't see the sunrise without seeing the sunset first. You can't have a fresh new start without ending something. You can't witness a great smile if you would not frown. There's someone out there who's far better than me. You won't be able to see him if I always stand on the way, am I right?"

Lisanna nodded and gave him a whole-hearted smile. She understands him now. He doesn't want to hurt her. He didn't intend to leave her or let her cry alone. He did made her feel sad to give her an opportunity to open another door that will certainly make her happier than she is right now and is true worthy of her tears.

"Yes. Thank you Natsu!" Natsu felt relieved and for once since the day started, he smiled.

"After all, I'm sure, in the end, everyone of us will be running away, smiling with the person we treasure the most." They both grinned at each other.

All of them felt light. What can be more wonderful than making up after a fight? It just proves that Fairy Tail is not just a guild for magic and jobs. It is a place to develop a person's feelings and well-being. It is a place anyone could call home.

"Hooray for Natsu and Lisanna! Finally! They grew up!" Makarov, who was more than proud of himself for raising the brats, cheered everyone.

"Mira and Cana! The beers! Bring out more beers!" He yelled and everyone hoorayed.

Suddenly, the guild's door opened and revealed a blonde haired girl and a flying blue cat.

"We're back!" Lucy greeted in high spirits.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed as he flies lively in the air.

They sensed the energetic mood of the guild and because they have the slightest idea of what happened earlier, it's normal for them to get curious.

"What are we celebrating for? The guild sure is extra hyped up!" She asked with a smile that seems to never leave her pretty face. At least, that's what Natsu thinks.

"Lucy Lucy Lucy. . . Where have you—"Before Max can narrate what happened, Natsu already made him sleep making the blonde turned furious. She was about to know it!

"The heck Natsu? It's so early for a fight!"

"Aye Natsu!"

Natsu quickly rummaged through his empty brain for an excuse. Gray just shrugged when Natsu signaled him to help him and so Erza also did the same. He looked at Lucy who was waiting impatiently for an explanation.

"Ah! I know! It's because I want to tell you the story! YES! That's it!" He wished for all the gods who were prying on them just now to make her believe this stupid lie. But crap. It seems like there are no gods prying on them right now!

"You do know that's pretty suspicious, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she folded her arms neatly on her bounty chest.

"No!" Lucy sighed.

"Look at yourself. You already got a fight again? Check out those slight bruises. How am I supposed to take you to the freshly opened restaurant on the town? Too bad for they give free orders to the first one hundred customers, right Happy?" She poked the bruises her eyes can see making Natsu wince in pain.

"Aye! But I could care less. I'm happy with just a fish."

Suddenly, Lucy felt a tight grip on her wrist. She opened her eyes and she saw it was Natsu grinning at her. He started to run outside dragging her and Happy along with him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! It's a bad habit to make foods wait for us!" Lucy giggled and returned his smile. She took her own hand away and started running on her own.

"Let's go!"

"Aye Sir!"

Inside the guild, all of them watched them ran away together with understanding and happiness visible on their features.

"Damn lucky brat! Having two girls swoon over you! Hmp! How I envy his youth." Makarov murmured while sipping his booze out.

Mira, Lisanna and Elfman all linked their arms together. The youngest Strauss gave them a reassuring smile which tells them that she feels truly more than fine now, before taking a glance at the three forms who were getting further and further till they are out of reach.

"In the end, everyone of us will be running away, smiling with the person we treasure the most, right Mira-onee-chan, Elf-nii-chan?"

_'He was out of reach right from the start. It was just me who always wants to reach for him."_ Lisanna thought.

* * *

**DONE!**

**It's been so long! Thank you for all of those who leave a review to this story, and also to those who added this to their fave list and to all who followed it. Thank you minna!**

**Mind leaving another kind review? **

**I honestly think Lisanna deserves to be loved. Come on guys! Think of her life in Edo and the fact that she has to live far away from her true family. She's strong to continue living on like nothing really matters. Don't hate and spread love. All Nalu shippers/lovers don't hate. They all love and accept everyone. C:**

**And please, also look out for my another on- going story. Please love it too just like how you show your love in this.**

**Uh, what more to say? Cana, Nab, Levy and Lisanna already shared their thoughts. Do you have someone in FT who you want to appear in the next chapter? Feel free to say and I'll work hard for it. C: Take that as my token of appreciation to you minna.**

**How was your day? Have a good day always! Jaa!**

**-A.L.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Thank you for the kind reviews from the last chapter. And so, here is Gray. Hope you like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Ice Make Shield!"

"Let's continue some other time. I got to go to Lucy." Natsu hurriedly made his way to the guild's door but stopped when he heard Gray say something.

"Bastard! You're always hanging around with Lucy!"

"Of course I'll hang out with her. She's my partner." He said in a matter of fact tone while adjusting his scarf.

"Right. You're just partners. But you are not boyfriends or girlfriends. You're not in a romantic relationship to be with each other everyday. You're not in the level of Bisca and Alzack's relationship! Heck! You two are not even an inch closer like Jellal and Erza to begin with. You're just teammates so give her some private time. Her world doesn't revolve around you." Now, Natsu is confused.

"Woah! Where did all of that come from? Look Ice Princess, I don't know what you're into but try spending time with uh – Juvia for example – and maybe you'll know how I feel. Lucy's fun to be with. There is no boring time with her. Seriously Stripper with Droopy Eyes, life is fun so try spending it with other people." He said before he dashed to Lucy's apartment.

Gray does not know why he has to care about their relationship. No, he's not jealous. He is certainly not.

Maybe a little bit.

But lately, it has been the main talk in their guild. Everyone is sharing their opinions to what might be going on between his teammates.

Even Lisanna, who he taught must be sulking right now, greatly approves that they must be together. It's not even a month since that Natsu – Lisanna thing happened and yet, she acts like nothing has ever happened. Just what is wrong with his guildmates? Is Lucy and Natsu a big deal? So what if they kiss and touch? It's just freaking normal if they really are a couple. Is the world going to end if that ever happened? Then why are they making a big deal about it? Is it impossible for Lucy to fall for Natsu? Is it impossible to Natsu to even fall in love? DUH?!

So because Natsu and Lucy is currently the hottest topic of Fairy Tail's gossip bunch and bet tables, Gray just couldn't afford to be called outdated. Half-heartedly, with a deep, audible sigh and scratching of head in annoyance to why he should partake in this craziness, he placed an amount of 100 000 J, which was supposed to be for his clothes allowance, on the bet table.

It says on the bet board: **In one week, will Natsu and Lucy confess their love to one another?**

Choices are: YES-NO-NATSU ONLY-LUCY ONLY

Where would he place his precious clothing allowance? He should put it on what seems to be a realistic choice.

As their teammates, what does he see on them that others fail to see?

He placed both of his hands on each side of his miraculously still intact jean's pocket. Watching his guildmates think hard about them is just so fun. Yeah, whatever! As if he knows better!

From out of nowhere, Juvia came and placed a shocking price at the first option.

"They must confess to each other so Gray-sama will be Juvia's forever!"

Here she goes again. Why does she have to proclaim her love to him in front of everyone? Not like he cares so much though.

_'Try spending time with uh – Juvia for example – and maybe you'll know how I feel.'_

Words echoed on his mind like it was telling him that there is a clue left behind.

_'Try spending time with uh – Juvia for example – and maybe you'll know how I feel.'_

_'How I feel.'_

_'How I feel.'_

How he feels?

His eyes widened in realization. Could it be? Nope. Impossible. But Natsu is still a male despite of his idiocy. And with a girl like Lucy, who would not admire her? Not just in the physical, of course. Lucy is kind and all.

So, could it be that Natsu likes Lucy?

He took his money and was about to change bets when a hand slapped his hand away.

"Oi Gray? The heck is wrong with you? You already placed it in NO so don't change it!"

"Baka! You don't have to slap my hand away like that, you drunkard! If I want to change my bet, I can change it to wherever I want!" He yelled. Then Cana's irritated look turns into a playful one.

"Oh? Where will you place it if you are to change it?" Silenced filled the hall but their gazes are poetically screaming for untold information.

"Uh – Natsu only?" His looks went pale. Cana put a hand under her chin as she looks like she is thinking deeply. After seconds of what seems forever of thinking for Cana isn't the thinking type, she looked at Gray with a look that tells you that you should run for it.

His brain tells him to run but before the message could be even sent to the neurons of his feet, he felt a hand tapped him by the shoulder.

"Now now. Looks like Gray knows something we don't know."

"Well shit." Was all he could say for his guildmates already tackled him to the ground forcing him to spill the secret out.

Godda*** secret! He doesn't own one! Why does he have to suffer tot his punishment? All he did was think of a realistic option to place his bet money!

Mavis! Realistic option? If only those two weren't so dense, all of this won't happen.

* * *

It was now the fifth day and it seems like nothing is going to happen. Two more days and the suspense could kill them in an instant.

As all usual things were happening inside the guild, Gray is just sitting near the door, waiting for his rival to finally come. He has already made up his mind that if they are not going to confess their real relationship, then he will make them do it – by hook or by crook.

When the guild's door opened revealing a blob of gayness pink, the ice make mage immediately tackled him on the ground leaving the dragon slayer defenseless on his attacks?

"What? I - haven't – got – a – con – fes – sion – from - Juvia!" He hardly completed his words for it seems like Gray is really enjoying being on the upper hand.

"What's your problem Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled after he successfully made it to stand. Feeling pissed, he ignited his right fist with his fire and send Gray flying to the opposite wall.

A man does not do a heart to heart talk. A man talks with his fist.

Well, awesome job for Elfman! His daily lecture about manliness paid off.

As fight ensues, their conversation kept up on a minimum voice that only they can hear.

"You! What is your relationship with Lucy? And Juvia will never confess to you. You think you're that handsome?"

"Shut up Stripper! It's not like I have interest on Juvia though. Lucy's my partner! Duh! I thought its clear right from the start?"

"Well, if you are really partners, then act like one!"

"You're spouting non-sense."

"You're acting something."

"Tell me."

"You act like her boyfriend."

"You act like her father."

"Too bad cause I treat her as a sister."

"Sister my ass! There's no brother who develops crush for his sister!"

"Exactly! And there is no bestfriend who acts like a boyfriend to his bestfriend."

"We are not in that kind of relationship. And give up on Lucy. She doesn't like you like that."

"That was on the past."

They both ended their fight with a single punch on the face. Both stumbled backwards making Gray fall on his butt and Natsu bumped onto someone. Gray peeked behind Natsu as the latter peeked over his shoulder to see Lucy.

Speaking of the devil, here she comes.

If he can't get anything from Natsu, then might as well ask Lucy. But there are possibilities that Lucy will also deny. So that idea is clearly an X. If he can't have the desired information in hook style, there is always the crook style, right?

"Hey Lucy!" He called while dusting his boxers. Tch. When did it happen?

"Hi Gray!" She greeted back.

"Are you up for a mission?" He asked Lucy. If Natsu gets jealous then it only means one thing right? He clearly likes her and all these bullsh** will end. No gossips, no bets! He might even win the bet! That means money and a lot of clothes so he will not go crawling all over the guild again and again finding for his clothes. He can just run home and get dressed. That's a brilliant idea, right?! HA! Beat that Squinty Eyes! Gray is awesome and smart!

Sadly, he didn't get a quick answer from Lucy, instead, she looked to Natsu with her brows raised in an inquiring look. Lucy is currently asking for Natsu's opinion! Does his opinion really matter? It is so much for what we call proximity. Alright, fine! They are close_, soo_ close that you can't separate them that easy, but seriously? Does she need to have a piece of that Pyro's mind in every decision she will make? What are they, husband and wife? And so, that explains the matching outfit back in the fight with Oracion Seis, does it?! That's it! It is not just Natsu! They like each other!

As Gray handles his fight with his inner thought, another verbal fight is keeping Lucy and Natsu busy. He tried to butt in to their conversation only to be knocked flying across the hall. F**k. They even go in SYNC!

* * *

The strongest team including Happy strides in the middle of the woods. It is the mission Gray picked, to defeat a big rat who always consumes all the crops of the nearby farmers. The sun is setting down and the wind is also getting colder each passing time. Suddenly, Lucy poked Gray on his arm.

"Hey Gray." She called, her arms crossed across her body.

"Are you cold?" He asked and received a nod.

"It's not that cold." He mocked her.

If you are curious about Gray's plan, then there is nothing yet. They finished the mission easy as a pie, so much to his dismay. He should have picked a more dangerous job.

"Of course you'll not get cold. You're an ice wizard so you should be just fine with the cold." She huffed. Sometimes, she can really get as scary as Erza. Well, at least Lucy can't split a mountain into two.

Now, why don't they go into their lovey dovey mode? If Lucy is cold, shouldn't Natsu hug her? Before he finally forgot his plan, he proceeded on asking Lucy some _tiny_ questions.

"Lucy, is Natsu your boyfriend?" He whispered onto her so that the others can't hear, completely forgetting that Natsu is able to hear him thanks to his sensitive ears. He examined her features closely, wishing to see some signs of embarrassment and being flustered. Unfortunately, there was none. She just scrunched her nose up while eyeing him in somewhat, looks like bewilderment.

"Where did that came from? No. We're just friends." She answered him, no trace of being defensive can be found.

"You sounded like Mirajane." She added which made Gray raised a brow.

"Really? How?"

"Well, she told me that maybe, just _MAYBE _Natsu and you like me. And do you know how my day ended up when she told me that? It was completely embarrassing and UGH! I don't even want to remember it!"

"Heh. You can't blame her. Mira really has the eyes for relationships and she can tell if someone likes someone based on their actions. If she told you that, then maybe it is true. Natsu really li – "Before he can even finish saying it, Lucy cut her off by saying something that really did shut him up.

"So you're saying that you really like me? So Mira and Gemini are true? Is that what you are saying?" Talking about smart peoples! Gray's face flushed deep shades of red from embarrassment. Then after that, undying laughter was heard.

"Lucy got you in that one Stripper!" Natsu said after the laughter died down.

"You wanna go Fire Breath?"

"Why not? I told you we're not in that kind of relationship."

"Are you saying I am stupid?"

"Both of you stop that! We are all going to sleep." Erza said. They didn't notice the time, it was already dark and they are really left with no choice but to sleep under the stars. Besides, they are all sure that a certain sick Pyro will just whine about riding trains if ever they insist going back to the guild.

In the end, Gray failed. Seems like there is really nothing, huh? Now, he feels like all his efforts and his 100 00 J were wasted for nothing. Damn curiosity! But if there is really nothing going on between them, who is he to insist? He has nothing to do with it in the first place. He set his mind on giving up on them. What he has done is already enough.

He leaned his back on the tree and soon all of them drifted to sleep with a little bonfire serving as their heater in the cold night. It's a good sleep for all of them not until Gray woke up. There's a force that commands him not to sleep yet for something is about to happen. But Gray kept his eyes closed.

Near the bonfire, Lucy sat while rubbing her cold hands and placing it near the fire afterwards. It's just so cold to sleep. Among her teammates, she's the only one who seems to have a problem with the cold. You see, Natsu is a fire dragon slayer so cold doesn't really bother him. Erza wears armor while Gray is an ice mage. Happy, he can just snuggle close to Natsu and you can't possibly make Lucy cuddle up with Natsu, right?

"Achoo—"She covered her mouth and turned back, praying that she didn't wake any of her friends. She sighed when no one really woke up.

She continued sneezing until she felt something warm draped over her shoulders. She looked down to see the other end of Natsu's scarf settled on her neck while the other was still draped on him. Natsu sat beside Lucy and fixed the scarf so it would cover them better.

"You still feel cold?" He gently asked before placing Happy on his lap to be snatched by Lucy. He watched Lucy hug Happy tightly around her chest and the Exceed snuggles closer to her, feeling comfortable at her source of warmth.

"I feel better now. Why are you still awake?" She asked while petting Happy making him mewl to sleep.

"I could ask the same, you know?" He chuckled but immediately stopped to refrain from creating noise.

"But I ask first." She grumbled and pouts after. She heard a sigh from him making her look up.

"I can't sleep because you're noisy." He said while looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked down and that's when she felt Natsu move closer to her.

"It's fine. Let's go to sleep." He said but instead of closing their eyes, they both looked up at the sky.

"There are a lot of stars." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah." Natsu's hand made its way to Lucy's head, making it lean over his shoulder.

It just feels like it is the right moment to do that and without even thinking for one bit, he just found himself completely draping his arm over her. He didn't felt nor hear any complaints from her and that's when he relaxed as they both smiled to themselves secretly.

Together under the stars, they watched the lights twinkle, always warming up their hearts and putting smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for warming me up." Lucy said, more like whispered as she snuggles closer to her personal heater in an attempt to kill the coldness that bugs them.

"You're really warm. I hope that's not heat of anger." She giggled upon remembering a thing that happened when she got drank.

"Don't worry, it's not. If ever you got drank again, I'll make sure I hide safely." He joked and then he felt a weak punch on his chest.

"Meanie." She replied softly.

"Or maybe I can stay so boys will not harass you. You're pretty messed up and kinda – uh – out of your mind when you're drank, you know." He said but Lucy has a hard time understanding everything he said. Sleep is taking the best of her and before she finally doze off to dreamland, she utter some words that she is not aware she's saying.

"Good. Always stay by my side, okay?" She was knocked out, the reason why she didn't saw the fair blush on Natsu's cheek.

"Okay." He replied softly before following her to their dream.

'And you say you're not into that kind of relationship? Fools.' Gray thought with one eye open to witness something that his mind is telling him he should see. Gray and Erza both shared knowing glances before completely falling onto sleep.

The whole week has passed and if ever you want to know who win the bet, Happy did with a NO.

"Of course I'll win. I know them better than you folks! AYE!"

* * *

**DONE!**

**I think I got nothing to say. I'm really sleepy.**

**Sorry if it's too crappy. Sorry for the errors. Don't kill me!**

**Please leave a kind review for my hardwork. Jaa!**

**Have a good day and night!**

**-A.L.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess Videogame – Please don't give up on Nalu T..T And don't pair her with some other guy. . .**

**Hapiflower – Hi! Sorry to disappoint you but I think one more chapter to go and then bye bye. But then, thank you for taking your time reading this story. I'm honored, not just to you but for everyone who read this, thank you minna! Waaah! T..T It has come to 7 chapters because of you all!**

**CVLTheDragonSlayer – I'm grateful that you felt what I really want readers to feel about Lisanna. Even though it is just a story, many stories portray Lisanna as a not so good girl and I just think she is not like that.**

**Handasica and Loki921 – I already made Gray's. I hope you like it. Thanks to you too for suggesting him to me.**

**Kamoki – Laxus and Mira here!**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner of Fairy Tail.**

**Me: God Hiro – sama! When will you make them marry? But if they get married, Ft must be drawing to an end. I take that back. Take your time, Hiro – sama!**

**Enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Boring.**

That is how Laxus would describe his day. Just sitting on the corner, listening on his Sound Pod while watching his guildmates do the unnecessary and break their guild is just too normal. Picking a job would be great but his body is not just in the mood to do one.

Walking with his arms neatly folded on his broad chest, he approached the bar and asked Mirajane some sake. Waiting patiently for her, he watched her pour some on a mug, give it to him then go back on leaning over the counter like she was disturbed on watching some romantic story. Then a lovely sigh escaped her mouth and her eyes were glowing in the most brilliant way. There was hearts flying on her background and she looks so dreamy, engrossed with some of her daydreaming.

Brows raised, he eyed her skeptically and started to wonder what keeps her so busy.

"Work! Let's go on a mission!" Who would not hear Natsu's loud voice? Actually, he's happy that he's not pestering him to fight with him.

"Aye Sir! Let's get Lucy!" His Exceed said. Why do God Slayers do not have an Exceed? Come on, Sting and Rogue who are a third generation Dragon Slayers have one, so why second generations can't have?

"Coming! I actually need money for my rent." Lucy, his partner said. As usual, she's always broke.

"Eh? Didn't you just pay them? Eh, whatever. Come on. Let's do a mission and help Lucy pay her rent, Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

"Thank you guys!"

It was a normal conversation, isn't it? So Laxus is wondering why Mira on the bar is squealing like a high school girl being greeted by her crush. Mira has changed and was now far from her old self. He doesn't pick Mira as the girly type but he is pretty used to her by now. Seems like changes aren't that bad.

"An act of love!" She said in no one in particular.

"What?" Confused with her statement, he asked. The, what they call Demon Matchmaker, looked at him in her brilliant face and said,

"Natsu and Lucy. An act of love! Didn't you hear what Natsu said? He'll help her pay her rent and that's because he loves her!" She said, keeping her voice in a minimum tone with enthusiasm clearly visible on her voice.

"Eh? Didn't your sister just confess to him? Why are you like that?" If his memory serves him right, it was just a month and two weeks. Shouldn't she sympathize with her sister's feelings first before pairing Natsu with someone else?

"Oh, that? She moved on already. I think she's really looking forward to that day Natsu mentioned. Do you remember? The day when you'll walk away smiling with someone you treasure the most?" She walked a little bit nearer to him and gave him an indescribable look, but her face was still pretty though. He nodded telling her that he still remembers that punch line. It was quite unbelievable that it came from Natsu, too.

"That was fast. Lisanna sure got a fast beating heart."

"No. I think she just got confused and messed up. Living in another world, in Edolas, with the same exact faces but still different persons was hard." He saw a frown easily turned to a smile by her.

"She always sees Natsu there and there was a need to express your feelings that was held back for long years. Sometimes, you thought you still love a person but the truth is you already don't. You just don't realize it so you keep on holding on." She continued while he listens to her as she wipes a glass.

"But there are also times that you thought you doesn't love a person but you really does!" He was a bit baffled by her sudden change of mood. She was being serious about her sister's feelings a while ago and now, her aura is full of unbeatable excitement.

"What?"

"Natsu and Lucy! Didn't you notice? They are in love!"

"Just because Natsu helps Lucy pay her rent? Don't be silly. That was just an act of friendship. Weren't they bestfriends?" He asked her and finally took the last sip of his sake.

"No! He always does it every month and I'm certain!" She told him while pointing at herself.

"So? Jet and Droy do that to Levy." He said to make a point, their stares turning into a stare of challenge.

"And they love Levy."

"I'll prove it to you." Laxus declared making Mira wear a competitive smirk.

"Yeah, show me what you got. I'll prove you they love each other."

"By matchmaking and setting up plans? Why not leave them alone and let them do anything they wish to while we discuss if it is an act of love or just an act of friendship?" Leaning his elbow on the bar, he placed his head on his palm as he looks at her with confidence. Knowing that Mira will surely pull out her match-making skills to hook up some pairs, it's best that you make it an exemption if you want to play with her game and win.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to win in the end anyways. The loser will bear the embarrassment and sense of defeat for HIS whole life. Of course, what would be a better punishment than feeling the worse for someone who always wins, right?" The sweet looking Mira was now gone, replaced by the old dangerous, punkist Mira. Smiling in pure confidence, he returned the look she was giving him with a dangerous look that can be at par with her.

"Game on!"

They were so busy with their friendly talk that they didn't notice the population of the guild evacuating on the other side with fear displayed on their features.

"Macao, what was that all of a sudden?"

"Don't ask me Wakaba! Better shut your mouth if you want to come out alive!"

Laxus never knew that his day was not really meant to be boring at all. Who knows that hanging on the bar with a crazy Mira is exciting? Staring at the picture she lent him, he started focusing on it, examining the features of the guy and a minute later, Laxus was gone. Standing on his position was an average looking guy with red hair and hazel eyes.

"Now, you look good Laxus!"

"Tell that when I'm in my body." He walked through the dressing room and started changing clothes.

* * *

Dressed in a different way as they look different as well, Mira and Laxus started following the duo. Mira was holding a magnifying glass and would look at it everytime Natsu and Lucy would be close in contact.

"You look like a creep! Stop doing that!" He reprimanded as he covers his face with one hand in embarrassment from the looks they are receiving from the town's people. Why would they not stare at them when he's wearing a black hooded cloak that covers him all over as his eyes were being shielded with what looks like a high tech glasses that can probably see through clothes; while Mira wears an all white dress with sleeves that reach through her hands, the hem kissing the floor. He just looked like the Death Angel minus his hook while Mira was like an angel without wings.

"Shut up! Did you see that? Lucy helped the older woman pick her bags but Natsu snatched it away from her. Aw! He's a real gentleman, isn't he? One point for me. It's an act of love!" She said with a taunting voice that somewhat alarmed Laxus.

He looked at the said friends and to him, it just seems like Natsu is bragging how strong he is to Lucy.

"No! It's an act of friendship! Wake up from daydreaming! Can't you see? Natsu just helped her out of pity. Well, Lucy looks like not the kind who can lift a rock. She's a holder type after all. So that counts me one."

He received a glare from her and soon they turned their sights away in disgust.

"Fine, you win. But just for now." Mira said.

"No, it's fine. But if you really insist, then thanks." He shot back, holding himself back from grinning like a fool. With a smug smirk on his lips, he pulled out his paper and pen and draws a circle there indicating one point. He quickly hides it but unknown to him, Mira just did the same thing while he was on his back.

"We're riding on a train? NO! We're walking there!" Their attention was caught by Natsu who was holding Lucy by the wrist in an attempt to stop her from entering the train.

"No! I'm on my heels so that was a no! Stop pulling me!" Lucy was pulling her hand back but when Natsu pulled out his puppy eyes and childish pout, Lucy was caught off guard and fell fully defenseless.

"Natsu. . ."

"Pleeeeaaasse Lucyyyyyyy. . . Please?"

"How about going to Wendy so she can cast you Troia?"

"Right! You're really awesome Lucy!"

Off they go to the guild with them following of course.

"Well, that's an act of love for sure." Mira said that left him no choice but to oppose.

"Of course not. It's normal for friends to help each other on their weakness."

"Of course not Laxus. Because pretty sure, I won't help you with your motion sickness even if we're friends. That means Lucy cares for Natsu and she loves him that's why she will find ways to make him feel better. I won the point."

_'Just how mean can you get?' _

"No. I'm sure Levy will do that to Gajeel. And if Lucy wants an enjoyable ride, he'll help Natsu in his sickness so she won't be bothered. See that? Lucy takes benefits, as well as Natsu. It's clearly an act of friendship."

"Hmp! It's an act of love!"

"Ha! Act of friendship!"

They reached the guild just like that. When they separated ways for a few seconds, each of them quickly get the piece of paper they were hiding and as fast as they can, draw a circle on it with dirty looks on their faces.

"Oi Mira – Bella! Haha." He called out in nervousness but regretted it afterwards after realizing they were not in their bodies.

"You look so nervous Lax - illiana!"

_'Who the heck is Laxilliana?'_ he thought.

They hid under a table and watched Natsu and Lucy talked to Wendy. Later on, Lucy can be seen running away while Wendy is busy casting Troia on Natsu. Once done, he approached Lucy, who was currently wondering where is Mira, and drunk the water he ordered her to get.

Mira on the other hand was about to tell Laxus that it was a sweet gesture but she found him asking Wendy to cast Troia on him too.

When he got back, Natsu and Lucy was walking outside the guild so they decided to walk outside too.

"Was that the Death Angel?" Wendy asked, sweat dropping continuously.

"I think I just saw an Unwinged Angel." Romeo said in return with hearts fluttering around him.

* * *

"It's my point! She got him a glass of water because she's sweet and she thinks Natsu is thirsty from the previous run! She is so caring, isn't she?"

"Friends can do that too! And it's not like Lucy didn't get tired too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Lucy! Hurry up! We'll miss the train!" Natsu run back to a panting Lucy who was probably tired of running.

"I'm trying to run fast. I'm sorry!" She cried on the floor and the next thing she knew, her hand was being held by a strong hand.

"Come on. You can do it." He said with an encouraging look, enough to light up her spirits.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

They ran again and left the bickering frienemies by their own little world.

"An act of sweetness love!"

"An act of friggin' friendship! I'm fu**ing sure I'll do that to you too when you got tired!"

"Well SORRY! Cause I won't do the same thing to you so that's an act of please believe me – LOVE!"

"I won't because I know I'm right! You're just too drowned by matchmaking and romance novels that you see everything as an act of love! I can't blame you, girls are really like that."

"And boys are careless that they just think everything as an act of friendship when what they do is a clear act of sweetness and love!"

To the town's people, it was like watching a live debate between a demon and an angel. When the two noticed it, they quickly ran to the train station, wishing that the train they were in was still there.

Luckily, it is. They hopped in, Laxus scaring the hell out of the passengers with his appearance as children were swooning over Mira. After getting a seat close to Natsu and Lucy, both secretly added two circles on their tabular data, hiding it properly so they can't be seen cheating.

Laxus sighed in contentment after taking a seat. It sure feels nice for him to ride a train without enduring motion sickness. Eyeing Natsu like a predator he can be, he's waiting for some **friendly** gestures that would surely shut Mira. Why is it that in everything they do or say, she just sees it as an act of being sissy and shit? It's not like friends can't do that too. And as far as he knows, Natsu and Lucy were just friends, or is it?

Way back during the Grand Magic Games, Natsu was surely furious to that Minerva chick when she beat the hell out of Lucy. Veins are sticking out his skin and he is sure that if it weren't for Erza, he had already beaten out the shit out of those Saber guys. And when Lucy lost to the hair-manipulating girl, what was her name again? It must be somewhere along the line of Fire and Liar. Fliar, is that it? Whatever that is, he doesn't care.

So when she lost and was put to shame because Ivan's colleagues are damn cheaters, Natsu was the first person to cheer her up. Pretty sweet of him and maybe, that provoked Mira more to hook those two up.

Whatever they are in, he really doesn't care. It is just normal for boys to like a girl and the same for the girls. What's bothering him is what if Natsu just really don't see Lucy like that? And what if Lucy likes another person? How will Mira react to that? It's not like she has the control in their feelings and what she is doing might put Natsu and Lucy's relationship in a line where they can't spend time together without feeling anxious anymore. What if that actually happens? As the saying goes, friends can be lovers but lovers cannot be friends.

And now that he was thinking about it, why is he together with Mira again, disguised in some peculiar outfit? There was five points for him now. He's accurate that that entire five belongs to friendship code.

"Natsu is sleeping like a log." He said when his patience wore off.

"Right. I wonder if she will let Natsu lean on her shoulder." He looked down to her and she seems enthusiastic as ever.

"I doubt that. Lucy got her nose stuck up to a book."

It's true indeed and after hours of nothingness, Lucy was currently reading her third book. He was about to turn to Mira to tell her that there is no progress when he felt her leaning on his arm. Looking down, even though it is not Mira's face, he could tell that she is peacefully sleeping. He never thought that arguing with her over something that they do not have complete rights to butt in was tiring. He can feel the neurons on his brain doing circuits and he can feel Troia wearing off. With the tiredness that he has, he used it to gather some sleep so he can't feel the death ride.

A yawn escaped Lucy's lips that made Natsu stir to his sleep. He sure got a super hearing skill. Shoving her third book on the bag, she could feel a pair of eye following her every move.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring."

"Sorry about that. Your eyes look heavy and sleepy."

"Must be because of read - *shrieks* "She froze on her sit when her eyes landed on the opposite row of seat.

"What?" Due to laziness, he didn't even bother looking back instead, he just ask her the reason behind her scared and shocked look.

"There's an angel there, sleeping peacefully with the Death Angel." Scrunching his brows up, he thinks Lucy is especially weird today. So to make everything crystal clear, he looked back and did just the same reaction Lucy did.

"Well, they seems getting along well?" Lucy commented with a fake laugh as she leans her head by the window.

"I think so too." He said before drifting off to sleep again.

Later on, the road became grumpy so Lucy's head has fallen accidentally on Natsu's shoulder. Feeling like something hit his shoulder, he slightly shook his arm causing her head to slightly bow down. When the pressure was off, he didn't know his arm moves sideward and completely draped itself over Lucy's shoulder making her more comfortable and feel relaxed.

After two more hours of ride, they finally came into their destination. Lucy and Natsu was the first one to wake up and when they found out how they were comfortably positioned, stand like nothing has happened. There was nothing to get surprised about. It was just normal for them since they both understands and know their real places in each other's life. They are the best of friends and as long as they are not committed, both think that it was fine.

They hopped out of the train and proceeded to a nearby restaurant.

"Too bad Happy backed out the last minute, right?"

"Aye Lucy. He chosen Charla over me." He said with a dreaded face.

"Just be supportive, Natsu!"

While walking, Lucy noticed two familiar faces. She stopped right on her tracks and smiled at who she saw.

Waving her hand to catch some attention, she called out, "Mira! Laxus!"

"Huh? Laxus is here? Where?" Natsu asked in excitement and Lucy knows why.

"There. The one dressed as the Death Angel. Let's go to them!" They ran near to the two mages who were frozen and caught on the spot.

The Transformation Magic must have worn off when they fell asleep. Colors where drained from their faces and just like a bulb light up her head, she covered her mouth with two hands in shock and later on squealed.

"What's the matter Luce?"

" I see. So you disguised yourself so others won't find out you were dating? Kyaaah!"

"No – " Mira started but Natsu butt in.

"Really? Ehehe. . . Never thought you had it in you, Laxus!" Natsu teased with a sly smile adorning his face while nudging him with his hips.

"What the? – "

"Enjoy your date! Let's go to our mission Natsu!"

"Aye Sir!"

They quickly ran away grinning to themselves, leaving the two stoned and dumbfounded.

* * *

Days later, the guild was literally cowering in fear due to certain mages who kept on arguing about something the rest has no idea what.

"You cheated!"

"NO! You are the one who is cheating behind my back!"

"It is an act friendship! I am not cheating Mira!" Laxus roared, his lightning scaring the hell out of Lily.

"Really? Because I think it is an act of love! Don't push yourself anymore Laxus. You cheated!" Mira on her Demon Halphas said calmly but her shadowed look tells you the opposite.

"I am not cheating. You're the one who cheated!"

"I'm not! It's you!"

"Lucy! Why are they fighting?" Natsu asked in fear. Not even Natsu can disturb their fight.

"Must be because of love!"

"**I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! / I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!**" They screamed making Lucy faint in Natsu's arms.

On the other side of the guild, the master was crying tears of joy and dread for an unknown reason.

"So my grandson finally fell in love? It's great yet. . . It is a **_DISASTER_**! ! !" Master screamed while picturing the chaotic future of the guild.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Hi minna! Been so long, ne?**

**So like what I had said earlier, sadly, just one more chapter and I think there'll be no more of this. Thank you for reading this. I love you minna! T..T**

**Thank you for excusing my poor English!**

**How's your day minna? Good? Bad? Neutral? Well, that's life. If there's up, there's down. So you better keep things aligned.**

**Pancakes for dinner. -_- Milk later. . . I gained 5 kilos in just one month! God, help me!**

**Please leave a kind review for this, guys.**

**Next is Wendy and Erza. C:**

**See ya!**

**-A.L.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Just wanna say thank you and I hope you find this adorable.**

**Enjoy!**

**For the last time in this story, Fairy Tail was owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Playing in the guild, having fun, doing whatever till you can't even move a muscle due to laughing hard, that are the things you can see Natsu, Lucy and Happy were doing.

It has been years, Lucy can still remember how Natsu celebrated her first year in the guild. That is by going out on a job of course. But that wasn't any other job because Natsu considered the job according to her interests. He also said that that day was her birthday which she mistook at first. That was the third of July that day and her birthday was two days ago. Now that she is in Fairy Tail, seems like she has to celebrate three birthdays now. Her real birthday, her being in the guild and last but is foremost important, her friendship with Natsu and Happy. Happy, glad, joyful, geez! Those words won't describe how deep her happiness is.

Natsu is currently drying up Lucy's hair that got slightly wet because of the rain.

"You have a very long but nice hair." He complimented her as he gently combs her hair with his callous hands. Strand by strand, he didn't let any place untouched. From the root to the ends, he is giving her a very relaxing treatment.

"Why, thank you. It's very rare of you to compliment me." Her eyes closed, she answered him. Indeed is very unusual for Natsu to compliment anything about her. The first insult that she received from him was noisy, next is weird and then ill-mannered. Hurts, right? And back in the tower of heaven, he did even asked what is so good about the dress Virgo lent her.

But those things just weren't his forte. Complimenting? That's where he sucks. So when he unconsciously drops off some compliment, you really better remember them for you don't know when you will be able to hear them again.

"Hey, can I tie your hair in a bun? I just wanna try it." He asked merrily.

"Sure." Just like what he wants, he tied her hair in a bun. Reaching out for her ribbon, she gave the pink ribbon to him.

** H**

"Lucy-san and Natsu-san are really close, aren't they?" Wendy intrigued after drying herself up. Beside her is Erza who demanded cake right after she set a foot on the guild. Gulping a bite down, she agreed.

"Yes, they seems so."

"I wonder what kind of relationship they have!"

** H**

"Natsu! Your hair length is an eyesore! Go have a haircut!" Lucy said in irritation as she roughly grabs his hair.

"After I tied your hair, that's what you say?! It's not like it's going to be a hindrance on every job we take so stop nagging." He fired back as he reaches her tie and pulled it down making some of Lucy's hair stand due to humidity. Pouting and keeping her hair from rising, she gave him a glare.

"I'm not a nagger. Maybe I'll just summon Cancer to trim your hair." She strikes a pose, ready to call her loyal friend from a different dimension.

"Wha – "

"Gate of the – "

"I don't wanna get my hair cut! –"

"Crab –"

"No! –"

"I –"

"Wait a minute! –"

"Open thee!"

"Just a trim, okay? –" She gave him a reassuring smile before finishing the chant that will open the gate of someone who will come from another world.

"Cancer!"

"Hey! Do you want some fixing about your hair, Shrimp?" Cancer offered while making poses with his shining scissors that can cut even swords.

"No, it's Natsu." Glancing to a sulking Natsu, she placed a hand over his head, giggling in delight.

"Now sit down, behave like a good boy even for once and kindly let Cancer do his thing."

** H**

"They were like mother and son, don't they, Erza-san?" Wendy giggled, watching her friends in amusement.

"You can say. But that's just how they are." Erza said in a quick manner, excited to take another bite of her fourth slice of cake. That is until she heard Wendy sigh.

"Why? Are you expecting something more?"

"Not like that!" She flabbergasted. Maybe, it's time for Erza to give a piece of her mind.

So much for bets and guessing, though she will admit, she take part each one of them for fun.

"It's true that they are really close. But you can't say whether if they're on it or not. You see, Natsu, he is a big kid but he also got a matured side to him. Thinking is not his forte and he acts like a total stupid sometimes. Despite that, he is smart. He always got a way to solve anything. And he can also feel. Just that, whatever he is feeling, he doesn't think too much about it. He is the type who will likely shake the feeling off if it's giving him much trouble." Wendy nodded, noting that she understands.

"Meanwhile, Lucy is outstandingly smart. She has a brilliant way of thinking so whatever she feels, she might think of it the other way or maybe, she would choose to not pay any attention to it. Lucy might somehow feel indebted to Natsu because if it's not for him, Lucy will never be who she is right now. Natsu opened a door for her that she can't open once. Lucy respects and holds deep gratitude to Natsu as Natsu, on the other hand, cares and protects to everything and everyone he has in his life."

"Such deep relationship." Wendy uttered in so much amazement.

"Whatever they have, it's deeper than just being friends but a little too much for being romantic. They are not just what you call friends, lovers or teammates. But here in Fairy Tail, all has bonds. Lucy and Natsu have that bond but it is not just a common guild's bond. If I would describe the bond they have, I might call it 'special bond.'" Smiling and feeling satisfied with her explanation, she took another slice of a cake.

"You seem so knowledgeable."

"Well. . . I can say that I can understand Lucy because I also feel the same toward Natsu. If it weren't for him, I must have been dead by now, awarded as being a Wizard Saint."

** H**

"Hey Natsu." Lucy called. Cancer has gone back to the Celestial World leaving Natsu as refreshing as ever.

"What?" He huffed, folding his arms neatly on his chest as he looked on the other side.

"Come on. You can't be mad by that." She sat close to him, hoping he will look back at her.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Yay! Hey Natsu!"

"What again?" He looked at her side.

""Thanks for coming with me on this job even though it's raining." She said, her voice filled with enthusiasm and gratefulness. She was short on money again, not like it was really big for an issue.

"No problem." He plastered his famous grin before raking a hand on his newly trimmed hair.

"What about I cook something for you and Happy? Say, what do you want to eat tonight?" With a clap of her hand, she radiated a beam of smile. Meanwhile, Natsu seemed to be dazed, not by her smile but by her offer. Cupping his own chin, he fell on to deep thinking.

"Raw fish! Yay! Natsu, we are gonna have a sleep over!" Happy jumped. One second, he was with Carla, he just heard the word food and he is already there! This cat! But indeed, his reaction is somewhat cute and moving. To think that he is excited to have a sleep over at her house, with her of course was just heartwarming. Sure, he likes to tease her about her weight and all but in times of need and lonesome, he's always there just like his best buddy.

Remembering the days when they always barge on her room without permission, though barging in means you doesn't need permission, she has to think twice. He will surely use her bathroom while she's cooking. And after that, he will rummage through her closet and try on her clothes. Then when he got tired, he will lay on her bed. It was a total no. There's no need to think over it.

"Maybe it's not bad to have a sleep over." She then finally said after that long decisive thinking.

"I know what I want! I want fire chicken! Lucy, will you cook me a fire chicken?" Natsu then asked, jumping from his sit. He was shaking her for dear life, making her intestines twirl. Fire can really hype this man up, right?

"Eh? But I don't know how to cook that." She said between each shakes. Then he stopped, looking at her intently.

"It's easy. I'll teach you later tonight, okay?"

"Okay! Just make sure it won't burn my kitchen." The three of them gave a cheerful high-five, getting all pumped up at the sudden camping.

** H**

"Juvia thinks they are a married couple." Juvia said with innocence, beside her is Gray who is unconsciously stripping down to her underpants.

"Yeah. Though I'll bet they don't have any idea about that." Gray mocked, not knowing that he is on his underpants already.

"Come on. They are still young for that. And Gray, CLOTHES!" Erza butted in, still having a cake on her hand.

"When did that happen?!"

"Kyaa! Gray-sama. Let's get married too!"

"What the?! Get off me!"

** H**

"Achoooo!" Lucy suddenly sneezed, spurting nose-fluids on Natsu.

"Yay Lucy! What did you blow on me? Sticky!" Natsu yelled, struggling in disgust to get those cold fluids away.

"Kyaaa! Don't shout it out! It's embarrassing and I'm sorry!" She quickly yelled back, helping Natsu wipe the fluids off his clothes and exposed arm.

"Geez! It's really gross! Are these nose-fluids?" He didn't listened to Lucy, instead add yelled a little more louder that he had the guild laughing.

"I said don't shout it out! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Gross."

"Stop! It's going to snow soon and you, of all people, know that I am not fine with the cold. You wouldn't understand because you're a freaking Fire Dragon Slayer!

"Whatever. Just so gross."

Flushing in annoyance, irritation, of anger on why can't her best friend be considerate, the more she hears the laughter, the deeper shade of red her face becomes, she reached her limit.

"Fine. Don't talk to me – "

"You can't be serious! We are just about to cook – "

"Ever again!" Just like that, she stomped away with her face still red from all those negative emotions.

** H**

"They're at it again." Levy said to herself. She is listening to them in secret at the same time, busy reading a book by the bar where the Strauss siblings are gathered.

"I know they can't keep away from each other for so long." Mira gladly told her while giving her a drink. Leaning to the bar, she watched Lucy approached Romeo and talked to him.

"Having a fight is a man!"

"But Lucy is a girl." Lisanna said. Levy looked at her and Lisanna knows why. With a smile, she looked back to Natsu and then to Lucy before looking at Levy again.

"Life has to move forward. And so did I."

** H**

"Thanks Romeo for the fire. Though I know you laughed at me too." Lucy said keeping her hand close on Romeo's warm fire.

"Sure. But isn't Natsu-san's fire warmer?" Lucy knows he is teasing her and with a glare, she made her stop. But then, she forgot something. This is Romeo, a Natsu – wanna – be. So what would you expect? He already feels bad for Macao. Sure, no parents would like their child to become boastful like his partner.

"He's just teasing. Come on, you can't be mad at him for so long."

"Sure I can. Just you wait and see."

"Let's see about that. Ah, Father is calling me. Till then Lucy-san. Hope you can keep yourself warm!" With a smug grin, he ran away.

After some shouting and yelling, she gave up. She is shivering cold. She looked over the guild's door and she can see it was slightly open that's why cold air can easily come inside. Of all places to sit, why did she even choose to sit near the door?

Another whoosh of air came in contact with her half-frozen body. Shivering from the unpleasant contact, she let out a low sneeze. Couple of minutes later, she felt a hand from her back. Heat flows right through it, sending soothing warmth all over her body. She can feel her own body relax at that pleasant feeling.

"Feels nice? You could just ask me." Said the owner of the hand. Though she doesn't really want to talk him, she feels like she has to.

"Is that so."

"Hey, you're so cold."

"Just go away. I know you really don't want to help me so leave. I don't want to talk to you." With her head still on the table, she knows what she said is a bit harsh. But sometimes Natsu has to learn some lessons too. Not every jokes and teases he does is funny.

"Idiot! You're my teammate and partner so I have to help you!" See that? He really doesn't want to help her. He just did that because he thinks he ought to help her just because they are freaking comrades. He is not even serious about it. With those said and that thought, she stood. Glaring at him like they weren't friends once, she clicked her tongue.

"It's not like you really wanted me in your team. You just asked me because you need a blonde haired woman for that 200 million J mission. It's the reward that you want, not really me so don't pull that 'you're my team and partner' on me!"

The guild was watching but this time, they are worried. If ever they are for real, this could be their first serious fight since Lucy is bringing up some things from the past.

"Idiot! Of course not! I really wanted you in my first ever team but the thing is I – I don't know how to ask you. You see, you're the first person I asked about forming a team and you are just new to the guild and you are a girl so I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"NO! You just felt responsible because you were the one who brought me here and I am not strong so it will be really hard for me to fit in. Thanks for your pity then, not like I'm so much grateful for that!"

It was a spur of the moment fight and to where it will lead, no one really knows.

Clutching her shoulders so she won't be able to run, he forced her to look at her by any means possible.

"You're so stubborn, do you know that? – "

"Why, I know – "

"Not yet Lucy, not yet."

When Lucy didn't speak, Natsu continued. He really doesn't like it when she always looks down to herself. For him, she deserves something more than that. She is not weak and somehow, it hurts to know that she thinks he just formed a team with her because she's a freaking blonde.

"When Aquarius shoved the ship to the shore, I was more than impressed because I can't really handle any kind of transportation so well. Your Spirit friends are cool. Especially that Virgo chick. Tch, if you only called her out that night, we could have gotten the pictures, you know. – "

"Idi – " He covered her mouth so as not to speak further more.

"And you are so kind too." This made Lucy blush slightly under his hands.

"You treat us to lunch, let us on your bed, on your bath, on your kitchen. You are the bestest friend a person could have and I don't like to share so don't expect me to share you with anyone." Lucy can't help but to blush further more with those unnaturally sweet words he says. Has he always been thinking like this? And to think that he really said that he won't share her to anyone! It's not like she is his property. Under his hand, she tried to make a sound of disapproval.

"What was that?" He chuckled at her behavior.

_'Idiot' _She badly wants to say. They are in the middle of the guild, for crying out loud. Not so helping that in her peripheral vision, she can see Laxus holding a recording lacrima with a not so trusting smile on his lips. Since when had they become a peek of his interest? She looked back to Natsu who was now smiling at her making her curious on the next thing he will say.

"Happy and I, we like you. So don't you ever think that way again, okay?"

_That was so sudden._ If she can speak her mind, she wants to tell him that. Her face, she can feel it burning that she has to look down to avoid his eyes and hide the redness of her face. Slowly, she nods, still not looking at him.

"WHAT"S THIS!" Both of them looked at a drunken woman hovering on them at the top of the table. He immediately let her go as he was now occupied in fear of a wrath that he has never seen before from Cana. She can be Erza number three! Though to Lucy, she is Erza number two.

"A while ago, you were friendly and goody – goody. Then you became like a mother and son! For goodness sake Lucy! You don't have to trim his hair! You're not his mother! You are supposed to be his lover! And then all of a sudden, you acted like a married couple? You Natsu, when Lucy asks you for a food you want to eat, you should tell her a home-based food, not your selfish food cravings! As a husband, you should make her feel good and that you really like the way she cooks! – "

Both are blushing madly at what Cana was blurting out all of a sudden that they can just nod at whatever she is rambling about. But upon the word married couple sunk in their dazed heads, they stood up making Cana back off a bit.

"M-Married Couple?"

"Don't make me repeat! And what about now! A highschool dere-dere couple that got a hard time admitting feelings for one another? If you want to kiss, then kiss! Then say I love you and strip! You goddamn idiots!"

"What are you saying?" They yelled in sync making Cana the more irritated.

"You see? You are even in sync!"

"But we are not in that kind of relationship!" Lucy said, gripping Cana on her shoulders.

"Yeah! She's right you pervert! And why do you always say things like that on us? If we decide to be together, we will be without the help from all of you!" Natsu said, shocking everyone as she lays an accusing finger on Cana. Just then, a force hit him in the face.

"Idiot! You don't say things like that too!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST MAKE OUT AND MAKE THIRTY BABIES ALREADY!

"WHAAAAAAT!"

Laughter and teasing warms the guild on that cold winter night as their loud and obnoxious comments and voices are what keep the place so lively.

On the side of the heated couple was a black Exceed who seems to be also having fun.

"Salamander and Bunny girl, eh? I don't know that they are into that."

"Well, seems like Dragon Slayers are dense about love." Lily snickered but of course, it doesn't escape Gajeel's ears.

"What did you say?!"

"Levy." Upon hearing the name, his eyes went directly on to the bar where the holder of the name was busy watching Natsu and Lucy.

Back to Wendy, she was near the stairs of the hall, watching the sudden feast, admiring the couple of the day as they shouts whatever to everyone.

"Special bond? I want to have one too."

"Wendy – nee." She looked at her side and found Romeo standing beside her.

"What is it?" She kindly asked.

"You look like a bird when you smile." He said, holding his laughter back, angering the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"What did you saaaaay! I'm older than you so pay respect!"

"Oh yeah? We're just in the same heights."

"Don't tell me, they intend to be like this Natsu and Lucy?" Carla asked to no one in particular.

"Well, they liiiike each other!" And you know who said that! Our loyal NALU Shipper - Happy!

* * *

**DONE.**

**Sorry if it's rushed.**

**By the way. . .**

**The end.**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**I love you minna!**

**Have a wonderful day! Jaa!**

**-A.L.-**


End file.
